Loony Benefits
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: Ginny is dissatisfied about the boys she's dating, and though Harry Potter feels like a lifetime away, she needs to feel something, and it comes in the most unlikely of scenarios.


Ginny Weasley yet again found herself alone, locked in one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom on the second floor, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and she was crying. It was so silly of her to cry like this, over a stupid boy, that she'd only known for a few months and dated only for a few weeks during those months. It was more likely that she was crying because she was alone, yet again, and that the only boy that she really ever wanted, was currently dating someone much older and much prettier than her.

Harry Potter was all Ginny ever wanted. But as the years slowly pass by, and he continues to look at her like a little sister, she had begun to feel as though her goal to end up with him may never be. Despite the fact that Hermione Granger persistently told her to just be patient with him, she feared that she was destined to spend the rest of her life jumping from one boy to the next, fruitlessly dating people she felt very little for, and all the while watching on jealously as the boy she really loved went through life loving someone else.

The most difficult part about it all was that she could not find a single flaw in Cho Chang.

After wiping away the last of the tears, she glanced at her watch and decided that it was perhaps better that she attended Transfiguration class rather than continue to cry over Michael Corner. The idea of Professor McGonagall understanding her pain enough that breaking up with a boy made her miss a class was laughable. She rose from the toilet and left the stall and made for the sink opposite to wash her face.

She was surprised with herself that she would come back here, to this particular bathroom, after the events of her first year. But in the circumstances, she hadn't even thought twice of it, and knowing both that she had matured quite a lot since then and that any lingering threat of the place had long since gone away, it was not a problem for her.

Looking in the mirror, she was appalled at the state of herself. If she wasn't already unattractive enough with her out-of-control bright red hair and devilishly pale skin covered in freckles, her post-crying puffy, red bloodshot eyes with large rings beneath them made it all even worse. No wonder Harry Potter didn't look twice at her. She would certainly die of embarrassment if he ever caught her looking like this, with most of her make-up wiped away and she was quite thankful she had magic to help cover up most of the evidence that she had ever cried.

Once satisfied, she put her bag over her shoulder and headed for the exit. Just as she wrenched open the door, she let out a loud yelp, for she had not expected someone else to be standing on the other side of it, wearing the strangest glasses and a blank smile.

'Luna,' Ginny breathed, putting a hand to her chest, 'you startled me.'

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry,' said Luna Lovegood, taking off her spectra-specs, 'I didn't mean too.'

Ginny regathered her breath by leaning against the wall. 'It's alright,' she said after a minute, 'what were you doing just standing there though?'

'Oh,' Luna suddenly looked like someone had just flicked a light on inside her head, 'I was observing some unusual behaving Wrakspurts over there,' she pointed to the opposite end of the corridor, 'when I thought I could hear crying. Naturally I assume Moaning Myrtle has been picked on by Peeves again, so I came to console her, but it looks like you beat me to it, though.'

'No, Luna,' Ginny shook her head, 'it was me who was crying.'

Ginny felt comfortable enough around Luna to tell her this, they were good friends, and Luna had an insatiable ability to never mock nor judge a person on what they did. Ginny kind of admired her for this. However, in the case of Dolores Umbridge, she had hoped Luna might show just a little more hatred towards the bitch instead of bottling it all up.

'Michael and I broke up,' Ginny informed her as well, 'that's why I was crying.'

'I'm sorry,' Luna said sounding disheartened, 'you should have told me. Would you like a hug?'

Luna took a step forward and opened her arms. It was all Ginny could do but to stand there and let herself be hugged.

'Thanks,' Ginny said, after a moment, she brought her wrist up to eye level and checked her watch, 'we should probably get to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall will—'

'Don't you want to talk about this?' Luna asked her concerningly, after stepping back from the hug.

'No, I'm fine, Luna,' Ginny assured her, 'trust me.'

'You told me never to trust someone who says, "trust me",' Luna told her pointedly, and she took Ginny's hand and dragged her back into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

'Out of everything I say to you, _that's _the information you retain?' Ginny asked while rolling her eyes.

Without retorting, Luna took Ginny's bag from her in a very authoritative manner and place it, along with her own, on the cold damp floor underneath the sinks. She then pushed Ginny into the same stall that she had just spent the last hour or so in crying.

'Now,' Luna said seriously after sitting Ginny on the throne, 'let's start from the beginning. How did you two break up?'

Ginny sighed and decided to go along with it. 'I broke up with him,' Ginny explained, 'because I don't like him.'

Luna made a face that in turn made Ginny raise an eyebrow.

'There has to be more to it than that,' Luna said quite seriously, 'you liked him to start out with, or else you would not have dated him. Did you find something out about him that you dislike? Or did he do something to you? Something he shouldn't?'

Ginny blinked. 'No, he didn't rape me or anything, if that's what you're asking,' she looked a little taken-aback, 'I just realised I don't like him, that's pretty much it, really.'

'But then why did you start dating him?' Luna queried.

Ginny stared blankly at the blonde that stood over her for a moment before answering. 'Because I could.'

Ginny shrugged.

Luna seemed to be repeating this answer in her head, her mouth moved silently to form these words, it was almost like she was in disbelief with what she was hearing.

'Then why?' Luna asked her finally. 'If you didn't like this boy, if the relationship meant nothing, why did you cry over it?'

Ginny hesitated. That was the question Luna should have asked her from the beginning. The truth was, she cried because she was scared; she was scared that she may have to live a life full of lies, where no boy could ever compare to Harry Potter, that no matter how hard she tried, she could never love someone like she loved him. And so, before she knew what she was doing, Ginny was crying again as she explained all this, in much detail, to Luna.

Where all this extra built up emotion had come from, Ginny did not know, nor did she know why it hadn't managed to pour out of her when she had been crying only ten minutes earlier. But nevertheless, it flowed like a river, out of her mouth, down her cheeks, and to somewhere deep within her. By the time she had finished talking, she was shaking, she felt very flushed in the face and she had her arms crossed in front of her in an attempt to keep herself warm.

The moment she had finished talking, Luna seemed to lean back against the door to the stall with the burden of it all and she stared down at Ginny with wide eyes and a sudden sore heart.

'Oh dear,' she said after a prolonged pause, tears were beginning to swell in her eyes, 'I'm so- why have you never told me this before?'

Ginny took a deep breath and looked up at Luna. 'It's been a heavy burden to carry,' Ginny told her, 'no one else should have to carry it.'

Luna bit her lip and surveyed the crestfallen redhead before her. She took a step forward and reached for Ginny's hand, taking it in her own and making Ginny look up at her yet again.

'That's what friends are for,' she said, and as she kneeled down in front of her she brought forward her other hand and wrapped it around Ginny's, 'to help you.'

Ginny gave a half-smile at her and brought her other hand up to join Luna's.

'I appreciate you as a friend, Luna,' she said, leaning forward to kiss their joined hands, 'thank you.'

'I appreciate you as a friend, more than anything you know,' Luna informed her, 'it's the least I can do to help console you in such a hard time. And anything else I can help you out with, you know I'm right here.'

'I do, thanks,' Ginny said still smiling.

Luna continued to hold their joint hands and stared up at her blankly, as if thinking what to say next.

'And you know,' Luna went on in barely a whisper, 'if you ever need help, _down there_, I can help with that too.'

Ginny blinked at Luna in confusion. 'I'm sorry?'

'When was the last time you touched yourself?' Luna asked boldly.

'Luna!' Ginny pulled her hand away, 'that's not an appropriate question to ask your friend—'

'It is if you care for her,' Luna pointed out, 'and you said that you did not let any of the boys you've dated touch you, because you thought it wrong and that you want Harry to be the first boy that touches you. I'm just assuming that you've never been touched by someone-'

'Well I haven't,' Ginny assured her, 'and not that it's really any of your business, I haven't touched myself in a while—'

'Then let me touch you,' Luna said pleadingly, 'it's quite obvious that is what you need. And in case you didn't notice, I'm not a boy—'

'I did notice that Luna, actually,' Ginny told her, 'but why would you offer to do that? You're not gay.'

'I think girls prefer to be called lesbians,' said Luna with a smile, 'and I'm offering to help because I'm your friend.'

'But if you touch me then, doesn't that mean—?'

'You don't have to touch me back,' Luna said to her, 'I'm willing to give you a freebie, okay? You opened up to me, you poured your heart out. I can tell you need this.'

'Luna, I'm don't think—'

'That's good, don't think,' said Luna, leaning in to kiss the redhead, 'just clear you mind of Wruckspurts and let it happen.'

Whatever words Ginny tried to exert next were muffled against the soft lips of her friend, ones that tasted like strawberry lip gloss and honey sugar quills. And though she had been hesitant at first, Luna's touch on her exposed knee seemed to disable all of her defences, and she yielded, and half-kissed back as the blonde took hold of the situation and brought her to her feet.

'Relax,' Luna whispered confidently, 'and just let me do the work.'

Ginny was surprised with herself that she nodded and allowed her knees to be pushed open by Luna to expose the plain, white panties that hid underneath. Ginny stifled a laugh when Luna's hands ran up her legs and the two girls managed to get her underwear around her ankles. Ginny gasped as cool air met her exposed flesh and when Luna made contact with her, she couldn't help but jump.

'I said relax,' said Luna seriously, making Ginny bite her lip and nod again. 'What'll it be? Tongue or fingers.'

'I've only ever touched myself with fingers,' said Ginny in an instant, her excitement building.

'Tongue it is then,' Luna said, disappearing between her best friends' legs and making her jump.

'Oh fuck,' Ginny spat as a warm hot tongue ran the length of her slit.

The first ever time she had experienced the feeling of her own fingers touching herself had been memorable, but this sensation of having someone else's tongue against her flesh was indescribable. She was so speechless, that she could not even form words to ask where Luna had learned what she was doing, because it quickly became obvious that she'd done this before.

Ginny didn't know if it was because of the situation, or because she'd never been it that situation before, but the next thing she knew, she was creaming onto Luna's face. She apologised profusely after she'd rode out her orgasm, but her words fell onto deaf ears, Luna appeared nonchalant about all of it.

'You're welcome,' Luna whispered, after Ginny had spent a minute apologising at the end, hand just said her thanks under her breath.

Luna helped her clean up, Ginny put her underwear back on and as they were gathering their backpacks from the floor of the bathroom, the bell for the end of class rang.

'Oh, dinner,' Luna said as she headed for the exit, 'thanks Ginny, this was fun.'

'Wait, Luna,' Ginny said, but just as suddenly as her blonde had appeared to console her, she was now gone.


End file.
